villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Cook
James Cook Jr. 'more commonly known as '"Cook" is the deuteragonist of the E4 Drama Skins, despite this however he is a very despicable character making him the central antagonist in the show's 3rd season. He also appears as one of the main protagonists in season 4 and the main protagonist in the season finale Skins: Rise. He was portrayed by Jack O' Connell. Personality Cook is a confident, charismatic teenager who enjoys hanging out with his best friends JJ and Freddie, however Cook is also very arrogant, violent, cruel, womanising, sadistic and manipulative man. He is also very envious over Freddie after he and Effy become a couple. The reason behind Cook's behaviour is due to his father who was essentially an extreme exaggeration of his son. After Series 3 Cook's behaviour seems to slightly improve but he soon goes back to his old ways once he sees Freddie and Effy making love at a party this causes him to brutally attack an innocent bystander nearby. By the time of Rise ''Cook seems a lot more calm and cautious due to the fact that he is now a fugitive and on the run from the law. Cook is also very dirty minded. Villainous acts '''Manipulation': Manipulates Pandora into cheating on her boyfriend Thomas by using her naivety to his advantage. Brutal Violence: He would often times taunt Thomas about having sex with his girlfriend causing the two to get into heated fights. Cook later attacked an innocent bystander after seeing Freddie and Effy making love, to the point of him being hospitalised (this event caused Cook to be sent to prison). Attempted murder: Cook attempted to murder both Johnny White the leader of a gang and his own father (although he may not have intended to kill his father and simply just threw him overboard on the boat) He also was originally going to kill Louie but didn't in the end due to being tired of death. 'Drug Dealing: '''Selling drugs in a club where Thomas happened to be working, he ended up selling cocaine to Naomi Campbell one of the few people he has a positive relationship with who in return sold it to a girl named Sophia in order to buy a gift for her girlfriend Emily, this led to the girl killing herself. '''Theft and Vandalism: '''Stole his own mother's car and completely trashed it. '''Sexual Harassment: '''Harasses Naomi and Emily continuously in season 3 for being lesbians by telling them he knows the "cure" (referring to his penis). '''Breaking and Entering: '''Broke into Pandora's house and also broke into JJ's house with the assistance of Freddie. Trivia * Cook is one of the most popular ''Skins characters being only second to Effy. * Despite being less evil than the two Cook has committed more crimes than both David Blood and Mad Twatter. Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Perverts Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Drug Dealers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Inconclusive Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Remorseful Category:In Love Category:Addicts Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Nihilists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Murderer